At the Edge of a Precipice
by CoraMillsDarkQ
Summary: Emma is left with a decision. Either she starts a new life with her family in the Enchanted Forest without Regina, or she goes after her and fights to get her true love out of Cora's clutches. But does Regina want to be rescued? After the events leading up to the new curse, the blonde knows what power Cora has over her daughter, Emma only wishes that she is not too late. BlackQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** At the Edge of a Precipice

**Chapter 1: **I loved you first

**While reading listen to: **Samson by Regina Spektor

**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time

**Paring(s):** The Evil Queen (Regina Mills)/Emma Swan, The Evil Queen (Regina Mills)/Queen of Hearts (Cora Mills), Captain Hook/Emma Swan, Rumpelstiltskin/Belle French and mention of Regina Mills/Daniel, The Evil Queen (Regina Mills)/Queen of Hearts (Cora Mills)/Zelena (The Wicked Witch of the West).

**Chapter word count: **3190

**Authors: **CoraMills_DarkQ and ViaRProxy

**Beta: **Pericleson

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, no one would ever see them again. They would be mine all mine.

**Rating:** Explicit R-17 for sex, violence, strong language and situations people should never be put in.

**Warning:** This is a BlackQueen fanfic with self-abuse, non-consensual sex, rape, mother daughter incest and major character death.

**Author's important note:** Set in the Once Upon a Time verse up until S02E09 before The Cricket Game aired. It then follows AU. The story will be published in three parts.

…

"Regina I tried, they won't..my…my magic it can't even-"

"Emma, i-it's alright."

"No, no it's not. I-I can't even…"

"Emma…you need to stop…"

"No, don't tell me to stop trying. "

"Listen to me, you need to stop that. Stop it dear. It's no use."

"I w-will not, I-I can't, not when I just got you back."

"Emma…"

"No, don't look at me like that, I…I-I will…"

"Dear, we don't have much time left. Please," she swallowed "….listen to me before..."

"I-I know….no…no, there must be something we can do. Maybe if I…"

Regina hissed suddenly, head moving to the side, eyes closing as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Sorry, I-I'm, sorry.." Emma's eyes widened as she saw Regina wince in pain. She lifted a shaking hand to the brunet's face, but stopped before touching her. Her hand shook too much for her liking. She tried to still it but to no avail and it made the younger woman's eyes narrow in disdain. How could she save her if she could not even keep her own hand, no hands, from trembling so much, to even think of being worthy of touching Regina. So she moved her now fisted hand back to its previous position and let it shake there as it continuing its assault, "…but if I can just get these chains off of you…", of pulling and jerking at the shackles which bound Regina to the stone wall.

"pfhhhh…Emma…"

"No, I will not accept this."

"Emma…"

"This cannot be our fate. "

"Emma!"

"No!"

She stopped the pulling and twisting, eyes meeting brown orbs.

"I will not… I can't lose you, not again. Please Regina…don't leave me." Emma's voice broke as she slumped against the wall, hand still partly holding onto the chains. She sounded so young, so small. Little sparks escaped from her hands as she continued to desperately try and weaken the shackles.

"It will break me, change me…" she continued, wrenching and thrashing at the restraints again, but her tugs were weaker now, more mechanical, "…it will kill him. Fight this, fight it Regina. Fight her! Please, stay with me, stay with us."

"Y-you know I can't. And even if I did, I would not… I will not remember you or Henry. She will make sure of it."

"Then We will fight this, together, as a family. Regina please…" her hands fell to the brunet's sides, immediately feeling her jump, the bruises still fresh.

"ahh…No Emma, I will not remember. D-don't you see? I was cruel, truly evil as the Queen. And now…I don't even know how far she will…If I see you, him, I will not know you and then I may even, I…what if I kill-"

"No. No I don't believe it. You will never hurt him no matter what she says, no matter what that god damn paper says. I will find you. I can't do this without you, I-"

"You have to continue living without me, you..we have no choice."

"But I.."

"No. Stop It."

"Regina…"

"No. Emma stop it. He can't lose both his mothers. Listen to me. It's dangerous there. Take care of him. Make sure he is fed and does not hurt himself too much. I know how clumsy he can be. So clumsy" She looked off to the side, memories moving through her eyes "and he can be so stubborn." Her eyes softened as she looked back at Emma. "He gets all that from you." And at this Regina almost smiled, almost, before the dread returned in her eyes. "But you must promise me, no stop it Emma, promise me you will keep him away from me, away from her."

"Regina I-I…"

"Promise me!"

Regina shook her head, trying to stay strong but her voice sounded raspy from screaming hours on end. She tried to stay in control but seeing Emma like this, eyes wild, hair cut short and into pieces was enough to break Regina's last resolve. Now she remembered small things, the first time they met, how she despised and loved those blonde locks, how she screamed when Cora cut them and pulled them out of Emma's scalp, as a warning. But the blonde came back and now this was where they were. Suddenly all she was asking, demanding from the younger woman in front of her, hit Regina hard and fast. Her lips trembled and she blinked a few times, vision already clouded by fresh tears. A few days ago the former mayor had accepted her fate, but Emma refused to stop fighting and from this it was clear she had been and will always be her sweetest and ultimate demise. Even now, body limp and chained to the wall, barely able to move closer to Emma, a rugged beauty encrusted in dirt, sweat and blood, she was still fighting for her.

The blonde shifted closer, seeing the sudden change in the woman in front of her, her own vision becoming dark, breath hitching in her throat.

"I will not let her hurt you anymore. Not after-"

"Emma please…Don't cry or else I…"

"Regina…I lo-"

"No. please don't… " and tears started streaming down the brunet's cheeks.

She shook her head, lifting the chained hands, the marks showing as she tried to touch Emma. Slowly their hands intertwine, but try as she might not to wince, Emma still did as she saw Regina's skin. The sickly green tinge was still there, creeping up from her fingertips and thawing into her olive tone past her elbows. And as Regina saw this, she quickly removed her hands, looking away again. Her tone of voice that followed was strained and cold.

"I know. The green… the disgusting green colour, it is still there, creeping up to the rest of my body and it is not going away…not without…"

"Regina I did not…I don't care I-I…"

"I know…I know…but it does not matter, not when..." Regina swallowed again. "She has made it very clear that I am hers…that I never escaped her, and never will. And now I will always be…"

Regina stopped talking. She could not speak of the terrible things they had done. She could not think of them anymore. And that is when she could not look into Emma's eyes, because she knew, the blonde had seen them; she had been forced to watch.

Suddenly Regina felt Emma's shuddering hands holding her face, willing russet eyes to meet green in a violent thrash.

"I will make you remember me…a-any means necessary. I will make you remember who you truly are, who we are."

The kiss that followed was fast and with need, consuming them both. Swallowing a sob the former sheriff felt hot tears stream down her cheeks and as she stopped to look into the brunette's eyes, she found tears there as well. But it was not out of sadness. It was out of devotion, out of respect, out of love. Emma's hand caressed the former Queen's cheek and she smiled at her. A small smile soon started to form on Regina's chipped lips and then for a few moments, Emma and Regina let themselves hope, let themselves believe that they were free once more.

"I love you."

Regina drew in a shuddered breath at the woman's words, her smile widening painfully as she started crying openly. Slowly the former mayor's lips started mouthing the same words back but Emma could not see or hear them. Her own tears and screams blinded and deafened her as Cora suddenly appeared behind Regina, pulling her away and forcing Emma back against the wall with her magic. It was too late for there was nothing she could do, nothing of consequence and as her body and head hit the wall, all she could do was scream, before the impending darkness enveloped her conscious.

…

"Welcome back."

The voice slowly, almost lazily, dragged the blonde from her unconscious state and as Emma slowly started opening her eyes, she closed them again very quickly. An unforgiving bright light hit her, blinding her for a moment making her flinch. This however did not stop it from sadistically teasing her even in darkness as it danced behind her now closed eyelids. The pain suddenly shifted to the rest of her body when she started to cough. It shot through her, borrowing into every nook of her form and as it reached her head, it did not stop but rather resided there, pounding away like a cluster of unsynchronized drum beats. She could however distinctively hear laughter in the distance, words following soon after, but she could not make them out.

When her senses finally returned to her, Emma tried to breathe normally, realizing she was on her stomach but then she stopped. A familiar odour rapidly crept into her nostrils, making her opened her eyes once more. Everything was blurry but when she however finally registered the sight before her, her jaw dropped and her eyes started to burn as they widened.

There, on the ground, body splayed out on the floor, was Regina, face down a thick pool of blood. Her hair was desolate; covering her face. She was not moving. She looked dead. Panic engulfed Emma as she tried to stand up and run to her but her own body wretched back, hitting the wall behind her with a vicious thud once more. Confused, she shook her head and looked down only to find that her own wrists were shackled now.

"Comfortable?"

Rage filled Emma as she looked up to see the infamous Queen of Hearts step out of the shadows, eyes glinting as she moved closer. The sound of something being dragged could be heard, a large sullied brown bag coming into view, but the blonde ignored this. Her only concern was that of the heartless woman, who now stood over Regina, that she did not even see the older woman hide a smaller satchel in her jet black blazer, smirking as she did this.

"Cora!"

Emma practically screamed at her. But even in her onslaught to sound strong, disparaging emotions started to ram itself against her vocal cords, making her voice sound more like splintering glass.

"W-what have you done to her!?"

Another laugh filled the small room, causing its temperature to drop at a staggering rate.

"Still such a foolish girl, haven't you learned that frantic words never get the point across. Get a grip of yourself saviour. It's only a bit of blood."

Ignoring the protest of the wild looking woman chained against the wall, the brunette leaned down and in one movement, pulled her daughter up by her hair. Emma could now see Regina's face. Her eyes were closed, lips barely touching as blood leaked from her chest region and leisurely dripped onto the already slick floor. This almost made the blond retch, but she dared not let any of the two women out of her sight. But as she looked closer, she saw that there were movement at her chest. She was still breathing. Regina was alive. This only made the younger woman more frantic and she struggled to get to get free, but it was no use. The chains were infected with the same enchantment which had held Regina captive.

"She is dying." Emma tried to keep her voice steady, "Heal her, do something. She's your daughter f-for god's sake!" but again her voice broke.

"Indeed she is," Cora simply smiled at this, but the smile did not reach her eyes. Each and every word she then spoke dripped with satisfaction, causing the blonde to recoil in apprehension. "…but oh I can't do that saviour. Even you know the price of casting that which I desire."

Emma blinked, trying to think, trying to remember of which this woman spoke.

"What?! What did you…"

She stopped, words shattering as she reluctantly remembered and her eyes fell back onto Regina's chest.

"No. No. It can't be..it… why…how could you!?"

"Very easily, mind you. I told you about my plans just a few hours ago, so don't act so surprised and affronted. You knew this would have to happen sooner rather than later." Her hand moved back to the smaller satchel in her blazer pocket, pulling it open in a smooth movement.

"I did not get my title for the simple matter of removing my own."

Cora's eyes never left Emma's as she spoke, pulling Regina closer, kissing her neck as blood continued dripping to the floor from where her heart had been; the one which was now partly nestled in Cora's hand.

"She is mine saviour," the older woman said, licking up her daughter's neck, a scarlet stain streaking against her already redden lips "…mine alone. And after tonight she will never remember you again."

"No!"

Emma shouted once more, standing up, refusing to be clambering on her knees, refusing to be kept underneath Cora's smirk.

"No. I will…"

"Find her? How predictable of you." She violently pulled Regina's face towards her own. "I don't see how you can even breathe the same air as this one Regina." Cora laughed again as she looked at her daughter before brushing her lips perversely against Regina's. "How about you breathe in something far more worthy, my pet." At this she smiled sickly and shifted a bit, using her magic to keep Regina suspended in the air as a florid coloured smoke started flowing out of the older woman's fingers, swiftly filling her daughter's nostrils.

The effect of it could only be described as a large drug over dose, flooding Regina's system, intoxicating her, making her high on magic. Her eyes shot open, the intensity of it hitting her so fast that it made her arch her back and when her head moved back forward her eyes glowed purple.

This made Emma gasp. It was too much. This was far beyond the point of wrong. She looked at the now floating form of the woman she loved. The bleeding seemed too have stopped. This made the blonde breath out a somewhat relieved breath. She also did not look like the she was in any pain. Regina actually seemed to be smiling. It was clear that she was in a euphoric state and did not know where she was or who she was. At least for now.

"She looks so illustrious, " Cora tilted her head as she looked up at her suspended daughter, her smile turning more sinister by the second. "…so helpless and yet so peaceful, even as she slips into a paralyzed state." Then she suddenly looked back at Emma, eyes almost demonic. "Let's change that shall we. Make her scream." And at this smoke suddenly enveloped Regina, peeling off all her clothing and finally spreading her legs viciously. Profane eyes watched as Emma suddenly fell to her knees, eyes widening and changing into that of a petrified child rather than a resilient woman. She could do nothing, but watch as Cora started creating a phallic shaped object with her magic.

"Regina, sweetie," The tone of voice that sliced through the silence could actually be described as loving if it was not laced with a bitter taste of what was to come. "…mommy is not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt. Very much. But don't worry you will not remember this in a few hours. And you will heal when I am finished. This is not for you, it is to show that Swan how much you are mine and that she has lost."

Emma finally found her voice.

"N-no….you..can't no…"

"Yes, I can actually."

She suddenly thrust the invisible force into Regina, causing a low scream of utter pain to fill the room. She had entered her unlubricated; she had entered her without care.

Emma tried to look away but felt an invisible hand keeping her in place. She could not move, she was frozen in place and all she saw was blood and Regina screaming before.

"Uh hmmm. You are going to watch this until I feel satisfied you have learned that she is mine."

Emma tried to protest but felt the magic squeeze her throat, stealing her voice, not even her whimpering escaped as sound. Ensnared in a perverse poisonous cup, where the only way out was to be swallowed by her own fears, she was enforced to watch, for how long she did not know, only that by the time Cora withdrew the invisible entity, it was no longer see-through but rather a deep scarlet bloody mess coated far up, showing how deep it had entered Regina.

Everything drew to a close as Cora looked down at the former saviour. She smirked, seemingly happy with the result and then turned to her side. Emma found that she could move again, speak again and she immediately emptied her stomach, heaving and coughing on her knees, hands stretched to the sides, wailing.

When she finally looked up again, eyes dense with tears, she saw something which made her frown. Cora had opened the forgotten brown bag on the ground and a body rolled out. It was a man it was…

_No._

Emma suddenly found new strength, standing on shaking legs, suddenly knowing what was about to happen.

_No._

It was Rumpelstiltskin.

_No. _

Her eyes widened even more as she saw the dagger, Gold's dagger in Cora's hand.

_No. _

Two parchments dropped onto the man's body. Emma could not make out what it said but she knew what it was. This was her plan, to become the new Dark One. And she knew he was being kept alive. But quickly the bloodied mess of half a heart, Regina's heart, suddenly appeared against Rumpelstiltskin's chest, where his own heart was situated. A little bottle also appeared and liquid was poured over the heart, the parchments and the man. It did not make sense at all but as Cora then moved behind Regina, smirking at Emma, the older woman forcing the dagger into Regina's limp hand, Emma blinked, as the plan started to sink in. Cora's own hands then covered her daughters and she positioning it over the two hearts, revealing her true plan, the plan she had all along.

"No!" Emma shouted. "No! You Bitch! You can't not that….don't… you will destroy her."

But Cora laughed at this.

"You silly girl. That is the point." And with that, she grasp Regina's hand holding the dagger tighter and forced her to stab the poisoned Rumpel right through the two hearts.

"No!"

Emma was thrashing and pulling, not caring as the restraints dug into her already aching flesh. She had to do something but even as she pulled and shouted she knew it was too late. Then and there saw it, in the distance, glowing and changing, the dagger in Regina's hand, started forming the letters R-E-G- .

And right at that moment, right as the name started forming on the dagger, Cora's newly created Curse swallowed them all and sent them all back to the Enchanted Forest with only Emma's screams being heard over the raging storm.

"No! Regina! Noooooooo!"

...


	2. Chapter 2

"No! Regina! Noooooooo!"

Emma gasped, her body retching out of sleep into an upright position as air hit her lungs in a ferocious smack. A dream? Her hand ran through her hair, her now short hair, which she refused to let grow back to its once beautiful curly length. At this she felt a thick layer of sweat dripping from her brow. Panting, her eyes closed, fists started to contract and she silently started counting to ten.

Next to her a pair of soft eyes watched in concern. When she was sure her daughter's breathing was becoming normal once more, she asked:

"Again?"

The blonde seemed to have forgotten about her presence, wincing in response, before swallowing. Snow said nothing at this, nor did she ask her if she was ok because she knew that she was not. She simply waited for the reply, knowing all too well of the gist of what was happening while Emma slept.

"Yes. Again." Came the solemn reply.

And this had been their routine, taking form after the first few nights. Snow would simply ask a single worded question and her daughter would answer with four words or less.

It had been 17 nights. 17 nights since they had returned to the Enchanted Forest from the curse Cora created back in Storybrooke. It had also roughly been the 17th dream where Emma had awoken up screaming or gasping for air in a feverish fit. Snow only recently started sleeping next to Emma, hoping it would sooth her distress, but no. Each night she would yell and call out for Regina, and each night she would scream herself awake with Cora stabbing Regina with the Dark One's dagger as her dream's final torturous image.

"Want something to eat Emma? There is still some fruit left over from last night. I can go get it. It will only take me a few minutes."

"No. No I'm not hungry. I'm ok. But thank you." She said, looking at her mother and almost smiled.

"Something to drink then? Hmmm we have cold root tea. It's not coco with cinnamon but it can be…"

"No Mary Margret I don't want anything."

The words were not harsh but it hurt Snow for different reasons. She was still not calling her by anything other than her Storybrooke name. And even though Snow knew that it should not be an important factor right now, it still upset her more than what she was ever going to admit.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"How about I read you a story?"

At this Emma nodded. Not saying more, nor did she say which story she wanted to hear. So her mother reached for the first book she could find and started reading, with the objective of reading until Emma fell asleep. They went through five stories before that happened.

"Charming we need to move faster from camp to camp."

When they returned to the Enchanted Forest they found themselves surrounded by trees, not familiar stone walls. This did make sense in some bazar scheme of things seeing as Regina destroyed their castle once the curse was cast. There were also some worldly belongings scattered amongst various parts of the woods that which they called their own before they were trapped for 28 years.

So they were in the forest, traveling to Aurora's castle. It was the only place which they could think of that could house them all for the time being. She princess would certainly not mind helping them, Snow hoped, after what they had gone through and even though it was a risk, it was all they had to work with right now. It was also less than 10 days away now. Along with Snow, Emma and Henry, the dwarves, Charming, Red, Granny, Archie or well Jiminy now, Belle, Neal and a few peasants seeking refuge traveled in a sort of a caravan of people and belongings. They did not know where the others were, only that they found most of their old friends on the way. It was a joyous notion, knowing they would all be living in one castle, though it was much smaller than the Winter palace. But they dared not go to their other castle, which was Regina's after she became the Evil Queen. No, they dared not go there for they were sure Cora inhabited it along with Regina. The rumors which surrounded that area were of carnage and a new Dark Queen destroying all who treaded close to the land. But again she did not know who the title belonged to. Snow frowned, for it seemed even this did not worry her as much as the fact that this journey and the ambiguity of Regina's alliance, was changing her own daughter.

Charming looked at her in confusion.

"Snow you know we cannot do that. Not with the amount of things and people traveling with us. Not to mention the terrain is difficult to set up camp day by day. People need to rest, we need to rest. I know you are anxious, to start our lives again but be patient, we need..."

"She is getting worse."

"What? But I thought... Jiminy said she was…well better."

"No Emma said she was better or felt better and told . . . Archie she will not be talking and I quote underneath a tree to a cricket about my problems and dreams."

"Ah I see."

"Yes. And she has refused going back to him or even telling me more. I'm just glad she has not turned me away from her tent. At least she has me sleeping there with her and keeping her company for when she tries to fall back to sleep again."

"And are you sleeping Snow?"

"Not enough but certainly more than her. She needs me Charming, but sometimes.."

"Yes I know."

They said no more but the next day they did not stop to make camp until reaching a river very late the very next night.

"Regina! No! Noooo!"

"Again?"

"I-I…Yes. Again."

"You want to talk about it."

"No."

"Do...do you want to hear a story again?"

"No."

"You want to go back to sleep?"

Emma simply turned on her side and closed her eyes but Snow could clearly hear her whisper, trying to hide the clear sob.

"No."

"Is Emma ok?"

Snow lifted her eyes, realizing she was staring at her hands. She was busy making a new bow and arrow but her worried mind was distracting her from the task at hand. When she saw Henry standing before her, she tried her best to smile.

"Yes. She…she is just tired from the journey. You enjoying the sward fighting with your grandfather?"

It was clear that he did not believe her but Henry smiled regardless as he thought of the latter.

"Yes I am. It's nice to watch him and Emma train and then letting me join in as she rests. But I want to do something else now. So I was wondering could you show me how to shoot a bow and arrow."

"Yes, Yes of course Henry. I'd love to."

She motioned him to sit down next to her.

"Alright, but first of all you have to master the one thing you have to be able to do before you can shoot an arrow. It can be difficult, daunting even, before you can get it right. It requires patience and personal charm and this task must be completed before you can even think of releasing the arrow from the bow. You think you can do all those things Henry?"

"Yes I can do it. What do I need to…ummm master? I can do anything once I put my mind to it."

Pride shone in her eyes as she looked at her grandson.

"Why learn how to make your own bow and arrow, of course."

"Regina! No, Cora No stop it. Nooo!"

"Again?"

"Y-yes. Again. I-I..."

This time she was crying, curling up into a little ball. Snow immediately reacted and pulled her close to her, the need to comfort, outweighing the fear of being rejected.

"Shhhh, Emma you are here, with me. It's ok. You are here with me, with your family, with Henry. We love you. Shhh it's…"

"No...no...no...it's not ok."

She sobbed but did not push her mother away.

"And my family is not here. Regina, She…she is not here. She's not…"

"Shhhh Emma there was nothing you could do."

"Exactly. I couldn't even…"

"Emma. You did the best you could and Henry is still alive because of you. Now sleep. You are going to spend the day with him tomorrow. He needs you. He needs his mother. Just because you both are sleeping at the far ends of the camp, does not mean he is not hearing you cry."

The words did sound harsh as Snow re-evaluated them but they were true.

"I-I…Yes. You are right. Thank you I needed to hear that."

Snow frowned. Suddenly Emma's eyes seemed to be going over something in her mind. It was like Snow's words triggered something in her. But just as the sudden change happened she pulled away and turned on her side.

"Night."

Snow sighed, exhaustion hitting her unexpectedly. She slowly lowered her own head onto the makeshift pillow.

"Yes. Good night."

"Emma!"

"Hey kid. What do you want to do today? Just the two of us. "

"Really!?

"Yes. I'm all yours. So how about it Henry. Up for a bit of Operation Cobra like the old days?"

When he suddenly hugged her, she almost lost her breath. He held onto her with such intensity, like he was afraid she was going to evaporate into thin air. She felt her eyes sting as tears started to form but she did not cry.

"It's ok I'm here."

"I know it just I-I…"

"Yes I know...I miss her too."

"Why did she have to go? It's not fair. Just when I started to see that she was not…"

He stopped and Emma could feel his grip tighten on her.

"I know."

She slowly soothed him, trying to not cry herself as she felt him tremble against her now.

Eyes closed as she thought to herself: I will find her. I will make sure that you will never be alone. I will make her remember.

"Noooo! Regina!"

Emma sat up, head in her hands.

"A-Again?" came the sleep filled voice of Snow as she sat up as well.

The blonde swallowed, trying to still her trembling lips. The words came out more forceful, colder than she intended.

"Yes, again!"

Snow was silent before she spoke; trying not to think of the words she actually wanted to say.

"H-Henry wants you to take him fishing tomorrow. It will be good for him, for the both of you."

"Ok." Emma said, frowning and then rested her head back on the material she was using as a pillow.

Snow stood up slowly.

"I'm going to get some air. Do you want me to bring you anything to eat, for later perhaps? I still have something left over from…"

"No. No thank you. I'm just going to try and sleep again ok." And with that she turned on her side.

Snow knew however it would be some hours still before the younger woman fall asleep more out of exhaustion than anything else. She looked down for a few moments before grabbing something warm and exited the tent.

She did not move to far away though, too afraid to leave Emma alone for too long. So she stood there, simply staring at the night sky. She had missed this, the stillness and utter vast serenity of the nights in the Enchanted Forest. The way the wind lightly touched the branches and how harmoniously the scent of pine and rain slowly filled the air. This caused her to breathe in deeply. At times like these, she remembered why she called this her home, but as reality returned and what a cruel one it was, she felt a bitter taste in her mouth hating this place more than anything for the cause of their journey, was taking her daughter away from her.

A rustle nearby caused her to jump, hand automatically reaching for her bow and arrow but finding none. She had forgotten them inside.

"What's going on? Is everything alright? "

She sighed in relief.

As he approached her, she could clearly see the worry etched on his face. His sward was also drawn at the ready. It was endearing to see this, him always so willing and always so prepared to risk his life for the ones he loved. She smiled as she saw the way he leaned to the left when walking with it in hand. It was a habit which Emma had started to show as well when they started sparring or rather training together on the first day. Emma had been adamant about it and her father was only too happy to help.

It was good for them, spending time together. But it worried Snow a bit as well for the past few day, when Charming said that they should rest, Emma continued hitting blindly at a tree. It was like a certain face was imprinted on it without anyone needing to ask whose it was and she would never stop hitting or even rest to catch her breath.

"Nothing Charming. Everything is . . . alright. I'm just getting some air before going back to sleep. "

"I was patrolling and heard voices and then thought perhaps she…"

Snow's eyes changed suddenly a deep sadness showing in them. She knew Emma's father was just as worried but wanted to give her space. He would only ask her how she was feeling perhaps once every few days, while inside he was desperate to make sure his not-so-little-girl, was ok and not having any more nightmares. It was sweet but Snow knew it was no use. Emma was all grown up now, even though she still had her night terrors, she would never call out for her parents to help her and this upset Snow more than she was letting on.

"Yes. She had that dream again."

He lowered his sword, putting it away in its holster as his eyes mirrored the sadness in her own.

"Is she-?"

"No, she is not alright. Charming I don't know what to do anymore." She stepped closer and he held out his arms, pulling her close to him, simply holding her. Tears slid down her cheeks as she spoke.

"She's not eating you know. I saw her, throwing the bread away. And when she does eat, she can't keep it down. She gets this look in her eyes, as if remembering something horrible and she then runs into the clearing, away from the river and empties her stomach."

As he held her even tighter and she could feel it, him trembling, as tears slid down his face as well.

"She still has not even told us everything what happened those last few days and nights. Only parts and that which we have heard just before she screams herself awake. And she refuses to let her hair grow. She has been cutting it again, using her sward or something. I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing we can do Snow."

At this she pulled back and frowned.

"How can you say that?"

"She does not want anyone to help her. All we can do is be there for her, let her know that we love her. And if she breaks, we will be there to help pick up the pieces and start our lives over again like we always wanted to."

"As a family."

"Yes our family."

"But you know the strange thing is Charming. Emma said that about Regina."

"What?"

"That without her, she would not have her family here with her."

"She was probably talking about Henry."

"No. It's not that. It's something else, something deeper."

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Deeper as in. . . "

"You don't think?"

"I don't know. But if it is what we are thinking of…then what happened to Regina… and Emma's response and utter distraught . . . it makes much more sense. It will explain why Emma is becoming mere skin stretched upon bones."

"But it can't be true. How could it even. . ."

"Yes I know and I don't know how to feel about it anyway. But all I know is, if it is true…then Emma will not rest until she finds Regina. And I think that unsettles me even more."

"Emma? Do you want to build a fort with me? I think it will be much more fun than fishing."

"Sure kid, just give me a second. You go and start without me. I will meet you at the river in a few minutes, ok."

"Ok."

He watched her go and talk with Grumpy. This made him frown in confusion. The dwarf in return looked surprised and almost shocked at whatever Emma was asking him but he pointed into a direction. Henry turned to look at where he was pointing but all he could see was trees and more trees so he shrugged and walked to start collecting wood for the fort.

"Hey Henry. Whatcha doing?

"Hi Ruby. Emma and I are going to build a fort. I'm collecting supplies. Do you want to help?"

"Wow sounds like fun but it's my turn to do a bit of scouting."

"Ah ok next time then."

"Yes definitely next time. Well enjoy it. "

"Hmmm Ruby."

"Yes Henry?"

"What is in that direction?"

Her eyes widened when he pointed in the same direction which Grumpy instructed Emma in. She quickly recovered and smiled at him.

"Why do you want to know Henry?"

"Oh Emma and Grumpy were talking. It looked like she was asking him something very strange because he looked surprised and then he pointed in that direction. So what is in that direction?"

"Ah ok."

"So?"

"So… it is where you can get the best fire wood of course. She probably wants you to have the bestest best fort ever. See mystery solved."

She smiled at him trying to see if he believed her. When it seemed like he did she gave him a light hug.

"Ok thanx. Bye Ruby."

She waited until he was gone before going to Snow.

"And you are sure Red? She asked him this?"

"Well Snow I did not hear the words but all I know is the only thing in that direction is ...Regina's place."

Fear started creeping into Snow's thoughts, remembering her conversation with her husband last night.

"I have to go now Snow. You know I am still searching for Blue. She has not yet been found."

"Yes I-I. Good luck Red."

But Snow did not even hear her friend bid her farewell and head off into the woods in her wolf form. All she could think of was her daughter.

God Emma, please don't do anything stupid.

"Hey champ."

"Hi dad."

"Have you seen Emma? I have been looking for her and . . ."

"No."

"Oh. Weren't you two going to build something together? Snow mentioned it."

"Yes a fort. Or we have been working on it now for two days. But she is late today. Think she is collecting wood. I'm waiting for her."

"Nice. Mind if I join you two?"

"Hmmmm."

At this Neal looked confused.

"I'm sorry but no. It's the only time I see her. Grandma has told me I cannot watch them train anymore. Something about Emma needing 'more focus time'. So I don't see her that much. And besides," he suddenly lifted his jaw and for a split second Neal swore he saw the spitting image of Regina Mills inscribed upon his face. "I think Emma needs to be alone. Or not focus on anything other than getting my mom back to us."

"I-I . . . sorry Henry. I only meant we could catch up. Did not see her at breakfast. I have been away with Belle trying to see if well your other grandfather is alive."

"I know. You told me this morning and a few days ago before you left. You never said that you found him or not?"

"No. Belle was not too happy but she kept a straight face until she came back to the camp. She practically collapsed in Red's arms when she…Emma!"

"Hey Neal. You're back."

"Yes. Got back last night."

"Henry I'm sorry I'm late. I had too. . ."

"It's ok. I know it's for Operation Cobra."

"Cobra?"

Neal looked confused again and Emma only shook her head.

"Was nice seeing you dad but Emma and I have work to do."

"Yes. Sure." He frowned as he started walking away, realizing that the blonde was not carrying any form of supplies for the fort. He however ignored it and went to check on Belle.

As he left Emma turned back to Henry.

"I thought we were going to call it  
something else."

"I know but I realized that if you take the 'b' away in Cobra, it spells. . . "

"Cora."

Her expression changed suddenly.

"Yes. I like it kid. Because that is what this is. Operation Cora. With an additional b," then she whispered to herself ". . .for various reasons."

"So can we get started?"

"Yes sorry Henry. Went into battle mode there."

She winked at him but behind the tender expression he could not miss the black circles around her eyes.

"Regina. No. Please no Henry needs you. Fight it… nooooo we need you… Noooo Cora stop it you…you fucking Bitch!"

Once more Emma screamed herself awake. She did not even let Snow finish as she answered.

"Yes danm well again."

"Emma you can't keep. . . "

"I'm fine. I'm going back to sleep. We have work to do tomorrow."

Snow let her be but the words worried her for she did not know to whom Emma was referring to. All she could do was lay back down, close her eyes and hope for the best like she always did.

"We have a problem."

"Yes?"

Charming looked worried as he spoke.

"What is it Granny?"

"Ruby has been scouting ahead again and…"

"Yes?"

"She came across something, well despicable."

"What was it?"

"It was one of our people, shred to pieces."

"What?!"

"Yes ."

"Who?"

"Mother superior… Blue."

His hand immediately covered his mouth. Whether it was out of shock or to force the bile moving up his throat back down into his stomach was anyone's guess.

"No. How horrible. Could . . .could Ruby identify the creature that did this? We will have to be ready when…"

"That's just it. It was not an animal. It was magic, dark magic, it seemed she was tortured and then well ripped apart. She was so distorted and disfigured that only her scent identified her."

"You don't think?"

"Yes. They are close by. Regina and her mother, I think they are looking for something, traveling by horses for some strange reason. And I think…"

"Did Red see them? Is Regina the new Dark One? Can she testify that she is?"

"Red dared not stay longer but there's something else. I think it is the reason why they attacked Blue."

"What?"

"I think it best that your wife be present at this news."

"No. Not right now. She needs her rest. Tell me and I will let her know when I know she is awake."

They did not realize a pair of gaunt green eyes were watching them, listening to the news before she slipped back into her tent.

Snow woke to the sound of low whimpering. She sat up thinking an animal had wondered into the campsite in pain but when she looked to the side she saw that its origin was coming from Emma. She was thrashing about, murmuring words which Snow could not make out. But now and then she could hear a distinctive call to…

"Regina! No! Cora please stop hurting her. No. Regina! No!"

At this Snow moved closer, trying to wake Emma from this binding realm she was forced into every night.

"Emma!"

But this only happened once a night thus the recurrence of another nightmare frightened Snow even more. It was one of the worst attacks yet, almost as bad as the first night when they found Emma screaming and pulling out her own hair.

"Emma! Wake up. It's a dream, a dream Emma. Wake up!"

She shook her head once more before her daughter's eyes shot open, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She stared at her for a few moments, unsure if this was real or if she was still dreaming. So Snow did the only thing she could think of to root her back into routine and reality.

"A-Again?!"

And it worked. Emma's eyes slowly went back to their dull expression. She swallowed and replied.

"Yes, again." As if nothing had happened.

"Emma you need help. You need us to help you."

The younger woman looked away.

"Please let us help you. Or talk to Jiminy. You can't keep…"

"No. There is only one thing that will help me."

"What? If I can help or any of us. Please just..."

"I need to know." Emma stood up as she spoke and moved to the far side of the tent.

She started lacing up her shoes.

At this Snow stood up as well.

"What? Emma what are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

"I need to know ok." She shouted, not at her mother but at the ground. "I need to know if she is…" she stopped talking, biting her lip, not wanting to voice her deepest fears.

At this Snow nodded.

"I know sweetie, but…"

"Don't call me that!" Emma suddenly spat, finally looking at Snow. There was a far off look in her eyes as she remembered Cora's words to Regina.

_"Regina, sweetie, mommy is not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt. Very much. But don't worry you will not remember this in a few hours. And you will heal when I am finished. This is not for you, it is to show that Swan how much you are mine and that she has lost."_

As these memories returned so did the tears. And Emma started crying again as she mechanically laced her shoes again.  
It broke the former school teacher's heart. Her daughter looked so tired and yet so skittish at the same time, like an animal caught in a trap, ready to fight till the death.

Her hair was now even shorter than before. It was as if as every day passed she cut her hair secretly so that by now it was even shorter than Snows hair. When she finally realized this she spoke once more.

"But…"

"N-no. I've made up my mind. I'm going and if you want to help then you will let me go, alone."

Snow said nothing to this. She only watched as Emma stood up even though her shoes were not properly fastened yet.

"Don't wait up for me."

And without another word Emma took her sward and quickly walked off into the night, leaving the camp sight.

"Snow! Where are you going?"

"After our daughter. She is going off in search of Regina. She does not even know where she is. She is irrational and even if she finds her I cannot let her go alone or if it is true, if Regina is the new Dark One I can't let Emma be alone when she sees…"

"Please just..."

"No. I have to do this."

"Snow you don't understand. We have another problem."

"What? What can possibly be more important now than helping our daughter?

"Listen. Red was scouting and she found Blue killed, ripped apart by magic."

"What? No...no it can't be true."

"Yes, unfortunately it is the truth and there is more. Red found something else, something which shows that we have another enemy close by."

"Who? Cora? Oh god Charming where? Is Regina with her? Is she..."

"No. Red saw the mark of the mythic Wicked one."

"Who? No. No, that cannot be true. I-I thought those where just. . ."

"Stories? Snow really? You do know that we are. . . "

"Yes. I know. I know. But why is she here?"

"All I know is that if Cora has indeed made Regina the new Dark One and had something to do with setting that other woman free, then we have far worse things to worry about if those two join forces with the Wicked Witch of the West."


End file.
